Tres son multitud
by Takkumi07
Summary: ¡Una nueva chica llega al Mekakushi-dan! pero... ¿qué cambios puede traer esta chica a la organización? Tal vez algún que otro problema amoroso surja entre la pareja mas tierna e inocente que habita la base. [MaryxSetoxOC]
1. Secuestro premeditado

_Y bueno... creo que ando poco inspirado para escribir aquí así que... espero disfruten... **MENTIRA!** :D ¡A__quí les traigo una nueva saga SetoxMary! pero con un toque especial; una OC :D, es que quiero explorar todos los recónditos tipos de formas de escribir y tocó un OC esta vez... próximamente se vendrá un UA y algún día... alguuuuun día escribiré un Lemmon O_o (creo que aun no estoy listo jejejej)_

_Y bueno, que mas decir que espero que les guste :3 , tendrá uno cuatro o cinco capítulos e intentaré hacer sufrir lo mas posible a Mary ... DIGO! hacer lo más feliz posible a Mary :3 *mira nervioso a todos lados*_

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no son de mi propiedad, son de Jin-sama**_

* * *

_... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que paso?... Aaaghh maldición, la cabeza me da vueltas... no recuerdo nada de nada..._

Yuzuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, cansados aún por el largo letargo en el que se encontraba, para darse cuenta que estaba acostada en la cama de una habitación desconocida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No entendía como había llegado allí, pero un recuerdo era claro; algo había ocurrido camino a su casa y se había desmayado.

Sintió que poco a poco la puerta de la habitación se abría, sobresaltándose y, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se escondió bajo las sabanas. Estando allí, tapada completamente, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su posición.

\- Eh... ¿ya estas despierta?

Una tierna voz se alzó en el silencio de la habitación, obviamente dirigiendo la pregunta hacia ella, que estaba tan asustada que no atinó a responder ninguna palabra, pero como su curiosidad era más fuerte, se destapó para ver el rostro de la chica que estaba junto a ella. De inmediato la vio; una pequeña y esponjosa niña, con unos grandes ojos rosas y cabello completamente blanco, la miraba sorprendida y emocionada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡despertó! - dijo la pequeña, saltando y corriendo en dirección a la puerta, desapareciendo en un santiamén.

Aún confundida por la situación y la aparición de tal niña, no sabía qué hacer ¿se quedaba acostada esperando si llegaba alguien más? ¿se escondía en algún lugar? ¿mandaba todo a la mierda e intentaba escapar?. En eso que pensaba en todas esas posibilidades, escuchó un gran alboroto afuera acercándose a la habitación, poniéndose aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, haciendo que atinara a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió; se destapó completamente y quedando sobre la cama sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre. Acto seguido comenzó a entrar el grupo de jóvenes a la habitación.

\- Muy dormilona la chica nueva ¿no creen chicos?~ - dijo un rubio con ojos de gato, quien fue el primero en entrar.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos decirle? recuerdo cuando ustedes me trajeron aquí por primera vez y no fue una muy buena presentación que digamos... - un chico con Jersey rojo miraba con reproche a la peliverde que tenía a un lado.

\- Vamos Kisaragi, estabas desnudo sobre la cama ¿que querías que hiciéramos? - dijo la misma chica peliverde.

De pronto todos se callaron. Habían ido a esa habitación porque su mas nuevo huésped había por fin abierto los ojos pero... ¿¡dónde rayos estaba!?

\- ¡Y-yo juro que estaba aquí! - dijo la pequeña albina con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar.

\- Tranquilízate Mary - dijo un chico vestido completamente de verde, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a la niña. La albina miró a todos con curiosidad y confusión ante los tranquilos rostros de sus amigos, que reflejaban total calma ante la situación.

\- Bueeeeno~ Si la chica nueva escapó, entonces no hay mucho más que hacer ¿no Momo-chan? - dijo el rubio, aproximándose a la cama.

\- ¡Es cierto! es una lastima... pensé que podríamos ser amigos - dijo una pelinaranja chica. Por alguna razón Yuzuki la recordaba, pero no sabía de dónde.

\- ¿Saben? estoy bastante cansado, así que me acostaré un momento - dijo nuevamente el rubio, ya casi al lado de la cama. En ese preciso instante, comenzó a hacer el amague de tirarse sobre la cama, asustando a la chica y haciendo que se moviera hacia un lado, mostrándose ante todos en la habitación.

\- Ohhh ¡así que allí estaba!~ - dijo el ojos de gato, con una gran sonrisa confiada y de victoria. Todos los demás también sonreían viéndola, como si todo el tiempo hubieran sabido que estaba allí ¿cómo lo supieron? Nadie más conocía su habilidad y menos la manera de desactivarla. Ahora sí que pasó a estar totalmente confundida, nerviosa y a la vez intrigada con el grupo de personas que tenía frente a ella.

Luego de de peleas, golpes, risas y enojos, por fin le lograron explicar algunas cosas a Yuzuki, presentándose cada uno de los miembros, junto con su habilidad, para convencer a la recién llegada de todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Y bueno, en general es eso. Somos una organización de personas con poderes oculares, como el tuyo. Reclutamos a otros con nuestra condición para poder enseñarles a controlar su poder... lo cual por lo que nos dimos cuenta, tu haces bastante bien ¿no? - explicó la líder, Kido tsubomi.

\- Entonces... ¿porqué no te presentas? así todos te conoceremos y podremos llevarnos mejor - dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

Yuzuki era una chica de baja estatura, de complexión delgada, ojos y color ámbar y pelo corto del mismo color, con pequeño busto para la edad que aparentaba tener. Aparentemente la "habilidad especial" que tenía era la del Camuflaje, por tanto nadie podía verla cuando estaba apoyada o sobre alguna superficie, fundiéndose de forma perfecta con esta. El único problema que tenía era la imposibilidad de moverse, ya que cuando lo hacía su poder se desactivaba automáticamente.

\- B-bueno... soy Yuzuki Hinami, tengo 18 años y vivo en... ¡Esperen un momento! Entiendo todo lo que me han contado pero... ¿cómo es que llegué aquí en primer lugar? ¿y por qué estaba inconsciente?

\- Bueno Hinami-chan, eso lo puedo explicar yo jeje - dijo nerviosa la idol del grupo, rascándose una mejilla - Te habíamos estado observando desde hace un tiempo, por lo de tu poder y todo eso y consideramos que ya era hora de traerte a la base y explicarte todo, ¡como ahora!

\- Ajam, continúa - Yuzuki la escuchaba atentamente.

\- B-bueno... aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que entré al Dan, aún tengo pequeños problemas con "llamar mucho la atención" y... cuando iba a interceptarte, accidentalmente activé mi poder y una horda de gente enloquecida vino tras de mí... por lo que corrí, te tomé del brazo y... sin quererlo te hice chocar contra un poste jejeje... el resto es historia - terminó de decir la pelinaranja, cabizbaja producto de su incompetencia.

\- Eso explica mi dolor de cabeza - dijo Yuzuki entre sorprendida y enfadada.

\- Como organización tomamos la decisión de no enviar nunca más a la abuela a reclutar nuevos miembros - dijo el pequeño Hibiya desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras Momo discutía con Hibiya por decirle abuela, Seto le indicó a Yuzuki que dormiría en la base ese día, para que pudieran cuidar de ella por el golpe que le dio Momo. El chico la guió de la mano para hacerle un recorrido por toda la base, haciendo que un pequeño rubor surgiera en las mejillas de la chica.

* * *

Luego de unas cuantas semanas Yuzuki ya se había integrado muy bien dentro del Mekakushi-dan, iba periódicamente a la base y compartía con sus nuevos amigos, a veces haciendo misiones y otras pasando el rato sin mucho más que hacer. Dentro de todos se llevaba muy bien con Momo y Ene, las dos chicas más alegres dentro de la organización, pero había una persona con la que había generado lazos únicos por sobre todo el resto. Esa persona era Seto.

Le encantaba estar con él todo el tiempo, a veces cuando llegaba del trabajo jugaba a distintas cosas con él, le preparaba algo de comer, té o lo que fuera y los fines de semana siempre intentaba ir lo más pegada posible al chico... pero siempre existía un "pequeño" obstáculo que se interponía entre él y el chico rana. Obstáculo llamado Mary.

La pequeña medusa siempre andaba con él, ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo y su espacio, cosa que a Yuzuki no le gustaba para nada. Esto generó una mala atmósfera entre las dos chicas, principalmente de parte de Yuzuki, puesto que Mary ni se enteraba de las verdaderas intenciones de esta... aunque sí le parecía extraño que pusiera tanto esfuerzo en andar con el castaño.

Un día de esos Kano se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió hablar con su hermano, para que se percatara de lo que sucedía y hablara con ambas o con una por separado, para soslayar las asperezas que se estaban creando entre ellas. No sería fácil, lo más probable es que Seto ni cuenta se haya dado de que Yuzuki lo veía de otra forma mas que como un "amigo" y menos que a Mary le afectaba esto.

_Ahh, realmente hay veces que la "amabilidad" y la "inocencia" de Seto le juegan bastante en contra~_

* * *

_¡OOH DIOS CUANTA EMOCIÓN! ... no, se que estuvo "tranquilito" este capitulo, pero es porque es introductorio jejeje. Y bueno, un día hablando conmigo mismo me dije "mmm creo que quiero crear una OC pero... necesito shipearla con alguien!" *¿pero con quien?* "bueno, Seto es una buena opción!" *pero Seto ya tiene a Mary* "¡y que importa!" y así nació Yuzuki Hinami :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado o que los/las haya atrapado para seguirlo, me esforzaré con este (puesto que yo creo que ya esta semana pondré fin a Problema de Celos :C ) y espero sus Reviews con sus impresiones! Si no les gustó... también!, destruyan mi frágil kokoro :c_

_Nos vemos en otro capitulo pronto! :D_


	2. Conflictos en la base

**_Si, al fin volví a retomar este fic y lamento mucho la espera! :C_**

**_La inspiración volvió a mi~~_**

**_Espero disfruten este capítulo, ya se vendrán más en el futuro (espero cercano)_**

* * *

\- Seto~~ ¿qué haces hermano? - dijo Kano entrando a la habitación del chico valiente, encontrando a este leyendo un libro acostado en su cama.

\- Solo leo Kano ¿que se te ofrece? - dijo el aludido, con una gran sonrisa y dejando su lectura de lado.

\- Bueno hermanito, tenía algo que hablar contigo - dijo Kano, sentándose en la cama - ¿cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y Mary?

A Seto le pareció muy extraño que Kano le preguntara algo como eso... después de todo nunca habían hablado de nada de eso anteriormente y no es como que al chico gato le haya interesado en realidad.

\- P-pues bien... como siempre ¿porqué lo preguntas? - dijo Seto un poco confundido.

\- ¿No has notado algo extraña a Mary últimamente? - siguió interrogando Kano a su hermano.

\- Mmm ahora que lo pienso, está mas... "posesiva" conmigo que de costumbre... - dijo Seto, con el dedo en su mentón, en posición pensativa.

\- Aahh - suspiró Kano - mira hermano, vine a hablar contigo porque sueles no darte cuenta de estas cosas. Mary y Yuzuki no se están llevando muy bien últimamente - terminó de decir.

\- ¿Mary y Yuzuki? ¿pelearon o algo por el estilo? - dijo el chico rana, levantándose de la cama un poco preocupado.

\- Hermano ¿en serio no te das cuenta? - dijo el chico gato, viendo al amante de los animales que no entendía nada de lo que le decían - ... mira, ellas no-

\- ¡KANOOOO! - De pronto se escuchó un gran grito, proveniente de la cocina, nada más y nada menos que de la líder del Dan, que se escuchaba furiosa por alguna razón.

\- Kukuku~ al parecer Kido se dio cuenta que me comí las galletas que preparó... creo que dejaremos nuestra plática hasta aquí. Piensa en lo que te dije y no sé, tal vez intenta hablar con alguna de las dos - Kano voló en dirección a la puerta, saliendo y cerrando a su espalda, para pasar a escucharse sonidos de gritos y sartenes azotándose contra el piso y uno que otro sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Seto quedó muy confundido... ¿qué quiso decir su hermano con todo eso? ¿qué era lo que le quería decir al final? No entendía que estaba pasando... pero una cosa era segura: según Kano, Mary y Yuzuki no se estaban llevando bien y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Salió de su habitación con intensiones de buscar a la pequeña medusa y hablar con ella para entender cuál era el problema entre ella y la chica nueva, cuando de pronto chocó por estar distraído con alguien, a lo que ambos se cayeron al sueldo.

\- ¡L-lo siento mucho! - dijo Seto, incorporándose y mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente. Se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica de pelo y ojos color ámbar.

\- No te preocupes Seto-kun, es mi culpa. Estaba practicando mi habilidad y no vi que venías - mintió la chica nueva. La verdad era que sí, estaba practicando su habilidad pero sí vio a Seto acercarse, queriendo que chocara con ella para tener una oportunidad de hablar con él.

Seto se apresuró a pararse y le ofreció ayuda a Yuzuki para que hiciera lo mismo, estirándole la mano en señal de caballerosidad. La chica se sonrojó un poco y tomó la mano del chico rana, pero en vez de hacerlo para levantarse, lo empujó hacia su posición, haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito y cayera sobre ella.

_**"Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan"**_

\- Y-Y-Yuzuki, p-perdón, no pude mantenerme en pié - dijo el chico valiente, sonrojado por estar sobre la chica nueva y tener tan cerca su rostro del suyo.

\- N-no te preocupes Seto-kun... no es que me moleste realmente la situación... - dijo Yuzuki, también sonrojada pero con una mirada entrecerrada que reflejaba un poco de picardía y lujuria - si quieres podemos seguir así por un momento más...

\- ¿D-de que hablas Yuzuki? - preguntó Seto bastante nervioso, que veía como los labios de la chica se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos.

\- ¡Crack! - De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo quebrándose en el suelo. Cuando ambos reaccionaron vieron a la pequeña albina, con los ojos grandes y abiertos como platos, intentando contener las pequeñas gotas que querían salir de ellos.

\- ¡M-Mary! - dijo Seto, levantándose de inmediato, con la intensión de ir donde estaba la pequeña chica, pero cuando lo intentó hacer la nombrada, totalmente furiosa, activó su ancestral poder ocular, congelando al chico en el acto, el cual quedó petrificado y completamente sorprendido: Mary jamás había usado su poder en contra de él y menos la había visto así de enojada antes.

Yuzuki solo se limitó a sonreír malévolamente, mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero no duró mucho tiempo más así, puesto que la pequeña también la petrificó dejándola en una extraña posición. Mary reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, con lo que sólo atinó a comenzar a llorar y salir corriendo del lugar, dejando al par en su estado actual solos, junto a la taza de té rota, que yacía en mil pedazos en el suelo, la cual llevaba en sus manos al momento de la escena.

OoOoO

Mary estaba en su habitación, con la cabeza completamente hundida en la almohada, intentando calmarse después de lo que había pasado. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así... nunca antes había sentido la necesidad ni había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar se habilidad con Seto, con su caballero de blanca armadura... su salvador. Se sentía increíblemente culpable de haberlo dejado allí y de haber hecho lo que hizo... pero aún así no lograba quitarse el enojo por lo que había visto. SU Seto estaba sobre la chica nueva... esa chica que al principio había considerado muy buena persona, pero que con el paso del tiempo se había percatado de las dobles intenciones que tenía con el castaño. Comenzó a notar una hostilidad que no había sentido nunca hacia ella, cada vez que iba de la mano con Seto o lo abrazaba por alguna razón.

_**"Realmente no me simpatiza"**_

Pero que no le simpatizara no era todo. Haber hecho lo que hizo, enojarse como se enojó y reaccionar así no podía ser solo por Yuzuki... era por algo suyo, propio de sus más ocultos sentimientos hacia Kousuke que no había analizado hasta ese momento.

\- ¿M-me... gusta Seto-kun? - murmuró por lo bajo.

Tal vez era eso, tal vez lo que había sentido en ese momento era lo que los demás llamaban "celos" por ver a la persona querida en brazos de otra, otra que no era ella. Sabía que tenía que resolver su crisis emocional lo antes posible o se arriesgaría a que algo así se repitiera en un futuro... y lo que menos quería hacer era volver a hacerle daño a su querido chico rana.

\- ¿M-Mary? ... ¿estás allí? - dijo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta. Era justamente él.

Mary se sobresaltó al escucharlo. El efecto de su poder había durado menos de lo usual (tal vez por el afecto intrínseco que sentía por el chico) y no estaba preparada aún para recibirlo y hablar con él.

\- Mary, sé que estás allí... solo quería decirte que siento que hayas visto eso, fue solo un malentendido y... bueno, cuando quiera hablar dímelo para que arreglemos esto ¿si? - dijo con una voz triste y derrotada el castaño.

\- ¡E-espera! - gritó Mary inconscientemente. Tenía que resolver el problema lo antes posible se había dicho antes... y esa era una perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo.

Mientras, el amante de los animales se sobresaltó por la respuesta de la albina, por lo que se quedó quieto esperando alguna otra insinuación de parte de ella... cuando escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo removido. Tomó aire luego de unos segundos, decidido a arreglar el embrollo en el que se había metido y con toda la valentía que tenía... abrió la puerta.

* * *

_**Lo repito: ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Ya comenzaron los conflictos entre las dos chicas y Seto tendrá que decidir con quién de las dos se quedará... ¿con cuál será al final de cuentas?**_

_**¡Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos de Tres son Multitud! :D  
**_


	3. Declaración impertinente

**_3° Capítulo listo! :D_**

**_Como prometí, le empezaré a poner atención a este fic que me gusta mucho escribir y prometo no dejarlo de lado como lo hice al principio :3_**

**_Espero les guste y espero sus Reviews que me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo :D_**

* * *

\- ¿M-Mary?

Seto entró sin hacer mucho ruido a la habitación de la albina. No sabía en qué estado se encontraba y lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir peor... o de terminar petrificado una vez más.

La chica se encontraba tirada en su cama, mirando hacia el lado contrario de la puerta para que el chico rana no le pudiera ver el rostro. Estaba extrañamente más nerviosa que de costumbre con la presencia de su "príncipe", tal vez por la reciente epifanía que había vivido minutos atrás sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

\- Mary... lo que viste en el pasillo solo fue un malentendido - dijo Seto intentando explicarle la situación a Mary, que aún no daba señal alguna - Yuzuki y yo chocamos porque ella practicaba su poder ocular y le ofrecí ayuda para levantarse... pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza y caí sobre ella. Eso fue todo, de verdad.

Mary no respondió. Probablemente Seto decía la verdad... realmente nunca le había mentido que ella supiera, así que no tenía razones para desconfiar de sus palabras, pero el enojo y la molestia no cesaban, después de todo no todos los días lo veía en esas situaciones, pero también un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento inundó a la pobre medusa.

\- S-Seto-kun... - dijo Mary.

\- Dime Mary - respondió el aludido.

\- S-Siento haberte hecho lo que te hize... me descontrolé... de verdad lo siento - se disculpó finalmente la pequeña, sin darse vuelta para verlo a la cara.

\- No te preocupes Mary - dijo Seto con una sonrisa que la chica no vio - pero a pesar de todo... aún no entiendo la razón por la que te pusiste así.

Mary se sorprendió con eso. No había pensado en por qué el chico valiente estaba dándole "explicaciones" si realmente ellos no tenían ninguna relación ni nada.

\- B-Bueno... y-yo eh... - titubeó Mary ante la repentina afirmación del chico - s-simplemente no lo sé...

El chico quedó un poco confundido pero no insistió: no era el mejor momento para atosigar a su querida amiga con preguntas incomodas.

\- Bueno Mary, entonces ahora me voy... - dijo Seto.

\- ¡Espera! - dijo Mary parándose de un salto de la cama y sorprendiendo a Kousuke, que paró en seco - tengo una pregunta que hacerte...

\- ¿Que ocurre Mary? - preguntó curioso el chico.

\- ... ¿a ti te... g-gusta Yuzuki-chan? - dijo la pequeña Kozakura, con los puños apretados y mirando hacia el suelo.

A Seto lo tomó totalmente desprevenido la pregunta, dejándolo un poco perplejo y sin saber que contestar... después de todo no es como que no sintiera nada por ella.

\- B-bueno... ¿por qué me preguntas eso Mary? - contra-preguntó el chico.

\- Solo responde... - dijo Mary, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- B-bueno yo... n-no es como que no sintiera nada por ella... - dijo finalmente el chico rana, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, rascándose una mejilla con igual nerviosismo y evitando la acusadora mirada de la pequeña Mary. Al escuchar semejante declaración Mary abrió completamente sus ojos, sintiendo que el mundo se le iba encima.

Luego de unos segundos en los que no escuchó respuesta alguna de su interlocutora, Seto miró a Mary y notó que estaba con la mirada baja, sombría y temblando con los puños aún más apretados que antes.

\- M-Mary... ¿qué sucede? - dijo Seto muy preocupado.

\- Vete... - dijo con un hilo de voz la pequeña albina.

\- ¿Q-qué? - respondió Seto.

\- ¡VETE! - Mary explotó de un momento a otro, con los ojos a punto de reventar en lagrimas y con una expresión de tristeza que Seto nunca había visto en su vida. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba fuera de la habitación de la chica, de la cual lo último que escuchó fue _"¡eres un idiota!", _entremezclado con el azote de la puerta detrás de él.

Seto no lo podía comprender... ¿qué hizo mal? ¿qué hizo que Mary se pusiera así? Simplemente le había dicho la verdad. Había respondido a la pregunta tan extraña y repentina que la misma le había hecho. En esos momentos, deambulando por los pasillos de la base, recordó las palabras que su hermano Kano le había dicho esa misma mañana.

_"¿No has notado algo extraña a Mary últimamente? ... Mira hermano, vine a hablar contigo porque sueles no darte cuenta de estas cosas. Mary y Yuzuki no se están llevando muy bien últimamente..."_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente con fuerza.

_**"¿Se habrá puesto así Mary porque se lleva mal con Yuzuki?"**_

El amante de los animales se convenció. Tenía que resolver el problema que estaban teniendo las chicas costara lo que costara... pero ya que no podía hablar con Mary decidió ir a hablar con Yuzuki, preguntarle por qué estaba teniendo problemas con Mary y ver si de alguna forma él podía ayudar a solucionarlos. Pasó otra vez por donde debería haber estado la chica petrificada pero no la encontró... después de todo había pasado un tiempo desde que él volvió a su estado normal y fue a hablar con Mary. Se dirigió entonces a su habitación, que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Momo esperando encontrarla allí.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de la chica... aunque esta vez estaba más nervioso que con Mary, después de todo él sí estaba sintiendo algo por Yuzuki y además nunca había entrado a la habitación de otra chica que no fuera su hermana Kido y la pequeña medusa. Tomó aire, se hizo de valor y tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - se escuchó desde el otro lado.

\- Y-Yo Yuzuki... Seto - dijo tartamudeando un poco el chico.

Hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio, hasta que la chica se decidió a decirle que pasara. Seto abrió la puerta y vio a la chica de ojos color ámbar mirarlo acostada en la cama. Estaba en una posición... sugestiva, por decirlo de alguna manera: se encontraba arrimada en la cama de lado, con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, que mostraba orgullosa producto de una falda corta de mezclilla, lo que provocó que Seto se sobresaltara e intentara desviar su mirada de la chica.

\- H-hola de nuevo Yuzuki - dijo nervioso Kousuke.

\- Jeje, ¿qué pasa Seto-kun? te vez un poco nervioso - dijo Yuzuki con picardía.

\- N-nada Yuzuki... solo estoy preocupado - dijo Seto cambiando su mirada a una de seriedad y viendo a la chica a los ojos, lo que hizo que esta también se pusiera seria.

\- Tal vez vienes a hablar del "numerito" que hizo Mary cuando nos vio juntos ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Yuzuki con expresión de molestia - aún me duelen los músculos del cuerpo...

\- Siento eso Yuzuki... de verdad. Mary nunca es así realmente... excepto cuando Kano la molesta claro - dijo Seto - pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar... lo que quiero saber es... ¿por qué se están llevando tan mal ustedes dos?

A Yuzuki le sorprendió la pregunta del chico rana... no imaginaba que Seto no entendiera realmente el problema pero al parecer es mas "inocente" de lo que creía que era.

\- Seto-kun ¿en serio no te das cuenta? - dijo Yuzuki parándose de la cama y acercándose al susodicho.

_**"- Hermano ¿en serio no te das cuenta? -" **_

Las palabras de su hermano nuevamente resonaron en su cabeza... ¿qué diablos era de lo que no se daba cuenta y que todos sabían? Ya estaba un poco cansado de ser el último en enterarse de todo y quería salir de su estado de ignorancia... cuando de pronto se encontró con la linda chica llamada Yuzuki Hinami frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Nosotras no nos llevamos bien... por tu culpa Seto-kun - dijo finalmente la ambarina.

* * *

**_Aja! A que no se la vieron venir!_**

**_Yuzuki gana terreno en la guerra por Seto... pero Mary no se quedará atrás, ella se dará cuenta pronto que Seto es suyo y no dejará que nadie, menos Yuzuki, se lo quite :3_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo *-* y... perdón si hago sufrir mucho a Mary, pero este par es demasiado "inocente" para darse cuenta de las cosas por sí solo. Tenía que haber algo, o alguien en este caso, que les abriera los ojos :3_**

**_Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo~~ :D_**


	4. Decisiones

_**¡Nuevo capítulo! Se viene muy pronto la venganza de Mary, ¡no desesperen! ... y no odien tanto a mi Yuzuki, ella solo quiere estar con Seto :c**_

_**Sus Reviews me han hecho muy feliz :') y estoy muy contento que les esté gustando la historia :3**_

_**Como siempre digo... ¡Espero lo disfruten! :D**_

_**Nos leemos más abajo~~**_

* * *

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Seto al escuchar esas palabras.

_**" - Nosotras no nos llevamos bien ... por tu culpa Seto-kun - "**_

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal que las molestó? ¿o tal vez había dejado de hacer algo? o... no, no debía ser nada de eso. Seto sabía cuál era la explicación del porqué estaba pasando todo pero no quería admitirlo, hasta que nuevamente Yuzuki se adelantó y lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos y despejó finalmente sus insipientes dudas.

\- Seto-kun... tu a mí me gustas mucho - dijo sin más tapujo la ambarina, sonrojándose y desviando su mirada - pero a Mary también le gustas. Por eso no nos llevamos bien. Por eso es tu culpa. Por eso es que hago todo esto.

\- Y-Y-Yuzuki... y-yo... - tartamudeó Seto sin saber que responderle a la chica. La verdad era que a él también le gustaba un poco, pero la "noticia" de que a Mary él también le gusta lo impactó junto con la declaración de Yuzuki... además de sentirse culpable por ser el causante de que las chicas estuvieran peleadas todo el tiempo. Era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo y el chico de verde se mareó por unos segundos, haciendo que la chica nueva se separara de él y se preocupara por su estado de salud.

\- S-Seto-kun, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo alarmada Yuzuki.

\- S-si... no te preocupes - dijo Seto intentando mostrar una conciliadora sonrisa - pero necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto... sigamos hablando luego ¿si Yuzuki? - Dicho esto, Seto se apresuró a irse de la habitación, pero sintió que aprisionaban su brazo repentinamente, impidiendo su movimiento.

\- ¡P-pero Seto! ¡Quiero una respuesta! ... ¿o es que yo no te gusto? - dijo exacerbada la chica, mostrando una cara de tristeza nunca antes vista en ella por el chico.

\- Y-Yuzuki no es eso... es solo qué... - dijo Seto sin girarse a mirarla.

\- ... está bien - dijo Yuzuki, soltando el brazo de Seto con una mirada sombría - solo espero que puedas decidir rápido Seto.

Kousuke no supo que decirle a la pobre chica, solo atinó a despedirse y abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación. Ya afuera intentó recapitular todo lo que había ocurrido, con el rostro ardiendo y la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas... quién iba a pensar que de un momento a otro se transformaría en todo un Casanova.

oOoOoOo

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Mary? - preguntó la líder del Dan a los miembros que estaban realizando sus actividades de siempre... ver televisión.

\- No y de hecho es extraño, a Seto tampoco lo he visto - dijo Shintaro.

\- ¡Yo vi a Seto entrando apresuradamente a la pieza de Yuzuki-chan! - dijo Ene desde el celular de Konoha.

Todos los miembros se quedaron mirando con expectación. Todos se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía la chica nueva por el chico rana pero no pensaron que serían correspondidos... por la presencia de Mary en su vida.

\- Iré a ver si Mary está en su habitación - dijo de pronto la idol del grupo. Momo se caracterizaba por llevarse muy bien con Mary y de preocuparse constantemente de ella y esta vez no sería una excepción. Llegó hasta la puerta de la albina y notó que estaba entreabierta, por lo que decidió abrir y echar un vistazo dentro.

La habitación de la pequeña medusa estaba muy ordenada, todas sus cosas en su lugar, sus peluches apliados cuidadosamente en una repisa y todo tenía un color rosa mezclado con blanco muy agradable a la vista. El único cambio que notó de sus visitas anteriores era que las cortinas estaban totalmente cerradas, dando un ambiente de desolación muy impropio en la habitación de la albina.

\- Eh... ¿Mary-chan? - dijo Momo al pequeño bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas.

\- ¿Momo-chan? - dijo la Kozakura al ver a su amiga asomada a la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y miró de inmediato a la idol, la cual pudo notar que tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Mary... ¿qué ocurrió? ¿porqué estas llorando? - preguntó muy preocupada la Kisaragi menor, a pesar de intuir la razón.

\- E-Es... p-por Seto-kun... - Momo de inmediato entró por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama de la albina y se sentó, le tomó las manos y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Cuéntame todo lo que pasó Mary - dijo finalmente.

Mary le contó todo lo que había sucedido; la llegada de Yuzuki, la hostilidad de esta en contra de ella, los intentos de acercarse a Seto, los planes que hacía para alejarla de él y finalmente la confesión de los sentimientos del chico por Yuzuki. Todo lo escuchaba Momo con suma atención, esperando el momento exacto para decir lo que había estado pensando en todo momento. Cuando Mary terminó de contarle todo, entre lagrimas y sollozos, al fin tuvo su oportunidad.

\- Seto es un idiota - lanzó la peli-naranja de forma automática - ¿cómo es posible que después de todo este tiempo aún no se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por él... y de lo que él siente por ti?

\- S-Seto-kun es un p-poco... lento con estas cosas - dijo Mary, intentando defender a su príncipe azul de las garras... ¡de la opinión pública!

\- No Mary, Seto es idiota como todos los hombres... pero ahora este no es el problema fundamental - dijo Momo con seriedad - lo importante aquí es Yuzuki.

Mary miró a Momo aún con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos pero con confusión, haciendo que la idol prosiguiera.

\- Mary... Yuzuki ha sido bastante mala contigo, eso es cierto y no debería haberlo sido... pero no podemos quitarle merito a su esfuerzo. Desde que llegó que todos notamos de inmediato sus sentimientos por Seto y todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es intentar "conquistarlo"... lo cual por lo que me cuentas está logrando.

\- P-pero Momo-chan... Yuzuki ha sido muy mala conmigo y la odio - dijo Mary comenzando a sollozar otra vez.

\- Mary, llorar no te sirve de nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es simple... tienes que luchar por Seto. No le des en el gusto a Yuzuki. Ella está jugando un juego sin oponente y eso no se lo puedes permitir ¿verdad? - Momo hablaba con mesura pero intentando animar y empujar a Mary a seguir adelante con todo.

\- P-pero Momo-chan... Seto-kun me dijo q-que le gustaba Yuzuki... - dijo Mary desanimada.

\- Entonces... habrá que hacerlo cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? - dijo la alegre chica, con una gran sonrisa que animó de inmediato a Mary.

oOoOoOo

\- Hey Kano... necesito hablar contigo - Seto se había asomado a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano para pedirle consejos. Si, Seto pidiéndole consejos a Kano... y consejos amorosos... ni él estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción; no quería peguntarle a las chicas por vergüenza, Hibiya era muy pequeño, Shintaro entendía menos que él sobre relaciones amorosas y Konoha... era Konoha (a pesar de que tenía leves sospechas, como el resto del grupo, de que tenía una relación extrañamente "romántica" con Ene) así que su última y única opción era el mujeriego de Kano Shuuya.

\- Hermano~ ¿que se te ofrece? ¿tiene algo que ver con Mary-chan y Yuzuki-chan? - dijo el de ojos gatunos con una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica, entendiendo desde un principio la razón por la que Seto querría hablar con él.

\- ¡Shhh! - Seto se apresuró a hacer callar a su hermano por lo fuerte que lo dijo y, mirando hacia todos lados, cerró la puerta para poder hablar a solas y tranquilamente sobre su extraño y turbulento futuro amoroso.

* * *

_**¡Y Momo llega a salvar el día! ¡Yuzuki, aguarda que te viene competencia!** **:3**_

_**¿Seto logrará ordenar sus sentimientos? ¿A quién elegirá finalmente? ¿Yuzuki seguirá tan ***** como siempre? ¿Me dejarán reviews para que yo siga siendo feliz?**_

_**¡Descúbranlo la próxima sem... no, no me comprometo jejejej, en el próximo capítulo de Tres son Multitud! :D**_


	5. Contraataque

**_¡He vuelto! Con el... penúltimo capítulo del fic :o el cual me quedó más largo de lo normal xD_  
**

**_Si, el próximo capítulo será el final. Al fin podremos saber si Seto se quedará con la pequeña y querida Mary o con la camaleonistica (palabra que no existe xD) y odiada Yuzuki (dejen de odiarla :c)_**

**_¡Ahora se viene el contraataque de Mary! Porque la Kozakura no podía ser menos :3_**

**_Espero les guste~~ :D_**

* * *

\- ¡Así que ahora eres un mujeriego peor que yo~! ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? - Kano parecía muy divertido y se burlaba de su hermano luego de que este le contara todo su problema con Yuzuki y Mary.

\- Kano... si te estoy contando esto no es para que te burles, si no para que me ayudes - Seto se veía un poco cansado. Usualmente recibiría las burlas de su hermano como de quien vienen... pero en esos momentos realmente no tenía ánimos para sonreír, quería solucionar el problema lo antes posible.

\- Vamos hermanito, solo bromeo. Que te enfades no es propio de ti - dijo el chico gato con su molesta sonrisa - pero bueno, vamos al grano. En resumen Yuzuki y Mary están peleadas por ti... cosa que yo quise advertirte desde un principio peeero tú no me entendiste~

Seto puso un semblante de odio hacia su hermano que hizo que este se estremeciera de miedo, volviendo al tema en concreto.

\- B-bueno, el caso es que ahora no sabes por cual decidirte ¿no? -

\- No es eso... es solo que no se bien cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ambas. Eso me tiene muy confundido - dijo Seto, cabizbajo y rascándose la cabeza por el nerviosismo.

\- Kukuku~ eso deberías respondértelo tu mismo hermano. Piénsalo, todo este tiempo has estado con Mary-chan; tú la rescataste, tú le diste tu apoyo y cariño y tú le mostraste la vida fuera del bosque... - Kano hablaba muy enserio a pesar de su semblante jocoso, cosa que sorprendió a Seto de sobremanera - ... la pregunta es... todo este tiempo ¿qué has sentido por ella? ¿solo un sentimiento de amistad sin más? ¿o tal vez la vez de manera distinta?

Seto comprendió lo que su hermano le intentaba decir, pero si fuera tan fácil responder esa pregunta no estaría metido en ese embrollo... además que nunca pensó que Mary pudiera sentir algo más que solo amistad y admiración por él. Esto último era lo principal por lo que estaba confundido.

\- B-bueno, yo... -

\- Yo no soy el correcto para aconsejarte Seto - dijo el chico con ojos de gato, que ya no tenía su sonrisa habitual, si no que estaba más serio de lo que alguna vez lo había visto el chico de verde - eres tú mismo el que debe resolver sus dudas amorosas. Intenta despejar tu mente y sopesar tus sentimientos por Mary con los por Yuzuki y probablemente encuentres la respuesta.

\- Wow Kano... gracias - dijo Seto aún pasmado por la sinceridad y seriedad del rubio.

\- Bueno, después de todo eres mi hermano... aunque si eliges a Mary, déjame a Yuzuki ¿sí? es bastante linda kukuku~ - Y ahí volvía el Kano de siempre. Seto suspiró y sonrió al mismo tiempo al ver volver a la normalidad a su querido hermano.

\- Claro, pero no creo que a Kido le guste que andes jugueteando con otras chicas - dijo contraatacando el chico rana.

\- ¿Y-y que tiene que ver Kido en esto? No sé de qué me hablas... ¡en fin!, ahora necesito que te vayas, piensa tus problemas y no mueras en el intento. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en usar los Servicios Kano Shuuya otra vez en el futuro - Kano intentaba desviar el tema de Kido, empujando a Kano fuera de su habitación, hasta que lo sacó y cerró su puerta tras de él.

Seto comenzó a pensar en lo que su hermano le había dicho. Tenía que ordenar sus sentimientos y comenzar a ordenar también su vida que el par de chicas habían llegado a alborotar.

_**"Mary... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de que sentías esto por mí?**_

No entendía como había sido tan ciego. Todo comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza; su reacción frente a lo que había sucedido con Yuzuki, su enemistad con ella y su reacción al contarle que le gus...

_**"Oh, ¡diablos!"**_

Se sentía como un imbécil. Haberle dicho directamente que le gustaba Yuzuki fue lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo. ¿Pero qué haría para solucionarlo ahora?

\- Seto-kun... -

De pronto una voz lo sacó de su martirio mental. Era la voz de ella, de la pequeña medusa que lo miraba desde lejos y que con la cabeza le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, yéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación. Seto, que aún seguía flotando en el espacio, se demoró un poco en reaccionar, moviéndose de forma refleja hacia donde había estado la chica.

Ya frente a la puerta, abrió lentamente asomando su cabeza hacia dentro, buscando a la albina. La encontró parada al lado de la puerta, por lo que no fue difícil verla.

\- Entra Seto-kun y siéntate en la cama - La voz de Mary no era la de siempre. Se sentía más segura que de costumbre, más seria... pero no podía disimular el nerviosismo que reflejaba al mismo tiempo. Kousuke entró lentamente y, sin dejar de mirar a la Kozakura, hizo caso a su petición, sentándose en la mullida y suave cama.

Y así empezó la escena más extraña que alguna vez pensó en ver.

Mary, vestida con su vestido azul con blanco típico usado casi siempre por la chica, comenzó a acercarse a Seto lentamente, pero no de la forma común. Su caminar ya no era a saltos o inseguro como estaba acostumbrado a ver, si no que era un caminar forzado pero atrevido, que se complementaba con una mirada decidida y penetrante que dejó al pobre chico abrumado y pegado a la cama.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_\- P-pero Momo-chan... no entiendo a que va todo esto -_

_\- Mira, si quieres que Seto comience a verte de forma diferente, tienes que poner de tu parte y dejarlo con la boca abierta - decía la idol mientras ponía un semblante y un tono de profesora._

_\- P-pero... yo no entiendo de estas cosas - decía la pequeña Mary, sonrojada y cabizbaja._

_\- Bueno, para eso tienes a tu querida amiga, experta en técnicas de seducción, para que te enseñe y dejes a Seto sin ganas de volver a pensar en Yuzuki. Solo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano - decía Momo completamente convencida de que su plan funcionaría y de que era la mejor forma de terminar con el problema de Mary._

_\- ¿E-experta en técnicas de seducción? Momo-chan... ¿acaso tienes experiencia en estas cosas? - dijo Mary, levantando su rostro y mirando de forma inocente a su compañera._

_Momo abrió sus ojos y se enrojeció completamente al darse cuenta de la soberana estupidez que dijo. Ciertamente ella no sabía nada de esas cosas, solo imitaba lo que veía en sus programas románticos y dramáticos de los domingos._

_\- L-lo importante es que hagas lo que te diga Mary, ¡te aseguro que todo saldrá bien! - _

_\- Aahh - suspiró la pequeña chica - si tu lo dices Momo-chan... -_

_oOoOo Fin del Flashback oOoOo_

\- ¿M-Mary? ¿Q-que haces? - preguntó nervioso Seto.

\- Bueno... ya es hora de que dejes de verme como a una niña... y comiences a verme como una mujer - dijo la pequeña chica que ya estaba frente a frente al chico.

_**"Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí"**_

Mary se sentó en las piernas del chico valiente, envolviéndolo con sus brazos desde el cuello y acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro, mientras susurraba la confirmación de todo lo dicho anteriormente por Yuzuki.

\- Me gustas mucho Seto-kun y no d-dejaré que seas de nadie más... - Mary hablaba muy enserio, pero ese pequeño tartamudeo fue suficiente para que Seto se diera cuenta que la albina se estaba forzando a hacer todo eso.

\- M-Mary... ¿por qué haces esto? - preguntó Seto, sonrojado por la confesión y la cercanía de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por ella.

\- B-bueno, y-yo... y-yo solo quería s-sorprenderte y... y b-bueno y-y-yo - Y Mary terminó por arruinarlo todo. Se puso tan nerviosa por la pregunta de Seto que se echó para atrás para separarse de él un poco, pero olvidó desenredar sus brazos del cuello del chico, haciendo que ambos se desequilibraran y cayeran hechos una bola en el suelo. Cuando Mary intentó pararse pidiéndole disculpas, ésta lo pisó en el rostro y luego en sus piernas, haciendo que cayera nuevamente sobre él. Finalmente ambos quedaron en el suelo, mareados y magullados por todos los intentos para salir de esa bochornosa escena.

oOoOoOo

\- Mary... ¿por qué lo hiciste? - preguntaba Seto, que había logrado, junto con la medusa, volver a acostarse tranquilamente uno al lado del otro en la cama.

\- B-bueno... -

\- Déjame adivinar... alguien te dijo que lo hicieras ¿cierto? - preguntó Seto con una mirada inquisidora, a lo cual Mary solo asintió avergonzada - ... ¿Kano? No, no creo... hablé con él hace unos minutos... - Luego de descartar a la mayoría de los miembros de la organización solo se quedó con 2 posibles opciones - O fue Momo o fue Ene... y me inclino más por Momo... ¿es así?

\- Momo-chan solo quería ayudarme... pero terminé arruinándolo todo... - dijo la pequeña albina, con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Mary... - miró a la chica con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa sincera, abrazándola en el acto - No tenías porque hacer todo esto... simplemente podrías habérmelo dicho así sin más.

\- P-pero... lo siento Seto-kun - terminó por decir la Kozakura - pero a pesar de todo... quiero una respuesta.

Seto se sorprendió al tiempo en que dejó de abrazarla, para pasar a mirarla a los ojos. Es cierto, la pequeña Mary se le había confesado y él tenía que responderle algo... pero aún no lograba ordenar todos sus sentimientos como para darle la respuesta satisfactoria que quería.

\- Mira Mary... yo... -

\- No te esfuerces Seto-kun. Dije que quería una respuesta, pero no tiene porque ser ahora. Tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa extraña, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Te prometo que tardaré lo menos posible Mary... lo prometo -

\- Confío en ti... sea cual sea la respuesta, siempre seguiré a tu lado - terminó de decir Mary, logrando con su sonrisa y buenas palabras esconder la enorme tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

_**¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chaaaaaan!~~~**_

_**Ahora solo queda esperar... ¿será que Seto en algún momento ordene sus estúpidos sentimientos? ¿será que lo idiota se le pegó de tanto estar con Shintaro? ¿Yuzuki se reinvicará en el próximo capítulo porque a su creador le dio cargo de conciencia hacerla taaaaan mala? ¡Descubranlo, en el próximo y ÚLTIMO capítulo de Tres son multitud! :D**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
